cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ajack
Andre Bond (Born October 25, 1996) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Ajack "Da Boss". He currentlly wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). He gained great success in HWE ever since joining in 09. He is good friends with many of the other HWE regulars and has had one of the longer reigns with the I.C. title in HWE. Current Leagues 'HWE' '2009 season' Ajack made his debut in HWE at the ppv Homies Armageddon. He debuted by attacking Vegas and Miss Vegas after his match with Nitz. After nailing them both with a chair he bailed as vegas gave chase. After making this statement he made his first match appearance in the Homies Rumble 09 RR match. He came in at #18 in the 20 man rumble and made it to the final two, the other being the returning Steve Larkins Jr. He put up a good fight for a rookie but was thrown out. After this on the next raw, Ajack fought vegas but won the match by count out when vegas got cocky and slammed Ajacks head for too long on the steps and forgot to get back in the ring. After this Ajack was in battle royal to determine the new IC champ since the former champ Juggal o Joe was injured. Ajack did well but was eliminated. Ajack then fought The Wraith on ECW and got his first Pinfall win. Next for Ajack was Homies Way out where he fought Vegas in a steel cage match for the HWE title. Ajack was beat down pretty bad in the match and showed some offense but was beaten by Vegas. Ajack then grew sick of the current IC champ Primo Vega and challenged him to a match at Homiemania for the IC title. Primo accepted and the fued began. Before their match tho they got into a locker room brawl on raw. Primo eventually won the brawl and said hed do the same thing to Ajack at mania. At Homiemania, Ajack reveled his new tights and face persona and beat Primo Vega for the IC title. It was Ajacks first title in HWE. During the match he chair shot Primo so hard he knocked off his mask reveling the ugly scared face Primo was hiding. '2010 season' Ajack began the 2010 as face with his new IC title on Raw. His first test as the new champ was to fight Cedric the Dealer and his son. Ajack beat Deshawn on the first raw of the new season. Ajack then joined Vegas in tag team match the next week on raw vs Dani 2 Dope and Extreme Keene. They won after Vegas nailed a shooting star press on dani. Ajack then successfully defended his IC title against Deshawn at Homielash 2010. On the next raw, he began a on screen relationship with diva Akaya and defended the IC title against Cedric the dealer. After a successful retainment, his old rivel Primo Vega attacked him from behind with a metal pole. Ajack then took part in a tournament to crown a new holder of the MITB briefcase. Ajack's first round opponent was Don the Dude, which he beat and advanced to round 2. His round two opponet was fellow rookie and then Unified tag champ TMO. A match many wanted to see, the two rookies proved they could hang with the best and in the end Ajack beat TMO, advancing to the third round. His third round opponent was The Red Skull. After a tough match Ajack overcame the skull and moved onto the finals vs Unified tag champ Big T at Homies Judgement. On the Raw before Homies Judgement, Ajack would deal with Primo Vega fro the last time, successfully defending his title. Ajack and Big T put on a classic MITB ladder match at Homies Judgement but Ajack came up short against Big T and lost. On the raw after Homies judgement Ajack was challenged to a match by The Hamid. Ajack won the triple threat match against The Hamid and Micheal Johnathan with title matchs on the line for both men. With this win he picked his opponent for Homies Bash. At the Homies Bash he lost the IC title to Micheal Johnathan after MJ pinned him with a reverse hurrencanrana. On the next raw MJ was talking to Akaya and Ajack told him to back off and go have his match. After his match Ajack came down and attacked MJ, saying he would win his belt back. At Homieslam he regained his IC title against MJ in a Last Man Standing match. Up next was the HWE draft. On SD!, Ajack won his draft match, winning a triple threat TLC match vs Unified tag champ Big T and Hardcore Champ Hamid, both former rivals of Ajacks. He drafted Sawed Off to Raw with his win. Ajack then defended his IC title vs Raw's newest superstar Dani 2 Dope on the Homie Series PPV. He successfully retained the title after a little interference from Akaya. Ajack then took part in his second Homies Rumble, coming in at #26 but was thrown out by Juggalo Joe and the Second Coming. The next ppv for Ajack was Homies Way Out vs TMO with a spot in the main event of Homiemania on the line. Ajack was bested by TMO and didn't get in the main event, but he wasn't left out of Homiemania. At Homiemania he was challenged by Smackdown's The Grand Disciple to a ladder match for the IC title. In a crazy and fast paced match, it was Ajack's skill with ladders and athletic ability that led him to the win and to retain his belt. However in the aftermath of Homiemania Ajack was seen leaving in a limo, appearing somewhere dark, and talking with the evil mastermind known as the Joker. '2011 season' Ajack began this year as a heel, joining Joker and Kore and becoming part of Joker's goon squad. As a result of this he became involved in Joker's feud against TNT. When the goon squad attacked Big T, TMO ran down to help his partner and began to brawl with Ajack. After knocking TMO off the stage he nailed him with a swanton bomb. This set up Ajack vs TMO at Homielash for the IC title. Ajack lost his IC title to TMO in their bout. Ajack then got his rematch for the title at the next ppv Homies TLFC. He fought TMO in a extreme rules match but came up short and TMO won. Ajack then became a pro on HWE NXT, mentoring rookie Rock Solid Larry, who is quite popular with the fans. On the next Raw, Ajack fought TMO in a raw homies chamber qualifier that also included the IC title being on the line. Ajack capitalized on this opportunity and took both the IC title and his place in the chamber match. Ajack made a statement in the chamber match. He was the second man out the pods and he went directly for the HWE champ Big T. They fought due to Ajack beating Big T's partner to get in the chamber. Ajack had many big moments in the match including a shooting star press off the pod onto Cedric, which lead to him getting pinned. Unfortunately for Ajack he was eliminated by Big T near the end of the match. At Homies Ragging Rights, Ajack would fight Smackdown's Crazy bob in a IC title match. Ajack fought hard and looked to have it but Bob got second wind and choke slammed Ajack threw a flaming table, which ended in a count and Ajack lost his IC title to Bob. The next night on Raw Ajack took place in M's Kombat. His first round match was against Johnny Cage and The Grand Disciple. Ajack came up short however and didn't win the match. At Homieslam, Ajack lost a #1 contenders match for the HWE title to MK. Ajack then entered the Homies Rumble at #23 but did not win the rumble match. In the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, Ajack competed in a HWE title championship scramble but failed to win the match. At Night of Chumpions, Ajack won a battle royal to be entered into the elimination cell match at that year's Homimania. In the 6 man Hell in a Cell match, Ajack fared well in the early going but was eliminated by Rocky Blade, who inserted himself into the match with his NXT championship. 'Homiemania Revenge Tour / 2013 Season' Ajack was seen once again following Homiemania, competing in a fatal four match against J, Juggalo Joe, and Rocky Blade. Following this, Ajack and Rocky Blade has a match, which saw Ajack come out the winner. A few months later, Ajack competed in a six man money in the bank match, but failed to win the briefcase. Following this, Ajack failed to win a fatal four way match for the IC belt and came up short once again. In the first round of HWE Final Kombat, Ajack lost a ladder match to fellow rookie Rocky Blade, knocking him out of the tournament. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Intercontinental champion (3 time) *HWE Hall of Fame 2015 LCW *LCW Intercontinental champion (4 time) *LCW world tag champion (2 time) Entrance Themes "Rebel Yell" by Dope Category:CAW Category:Template Category:HWE